kingdom hearts , fanfic OC : Chapitre 11: La domination du sorcier
by Elhasakaki
Summary: Le sorcier trouve comment anéantir Sora, celui-ci va pouvoir conquérir Kingdom Hearts mais est ce que le sort qui a été jeté sur le jeune garçon sera levé ou s'attend-il au pire ?


**Fanfic OC Kingdom Hearts 2:Chapitre 11: La domination du sorcier**

Donald étant effrayé se cache dans l'ombre de la cage. Il se débat mais ses sorts de magie ne fonctionne pas et il est surveiller par un «Mordus des ténèbres» .

Mikaru en colère contre ses monstres qui n'ont pas attraper Dingo, il leur crie dessus et ils se mettent à genoux comme des chiens. Ils obéissent à sa colère et sa haine mais une des créatures s'oppose à lui .

Il la détruit d'un simple claquement de doigts et menace les autres si ils osent faire pareil. Il s'assoit sur le trône pour se détendre et réfléchir à une solution pour que la jeune fille soit ramenée à lui.

Il eût soudain une idée.D'après son monstre, la jeune fille avait un frère, il donne une poussière blanche « La poussière des rêves» à un des monstres pour qu'il la dépose su les paupières de la jeune fille.

Un des leurs disparaît et entre discrètement dans le vaisseau gummi et verse délicatement la poussière pendant qu' Elika se repose de ses blessures. Lorsqu'elle s' endormis profondément , elle rêve de son défunt frère. Eren.

Son frère lui parle dans ses rêves, il l'appel par son nom, la poudre sur ses paupières agit. Elle se réveilla en plein rêve, elle rêvait de lui qui hurlait à la mort. En se levant, elle est transportée dans son rêve où son frère lui tend la main. Elle le regarda d'un air méfiant et sort sa keyblade mais son arme eu quelque chose de différent, les calaveras porte des perles tricolores, vertes, bleues, jaunes et quelques rouges.

Elle est surprise de ce changement brusque mais elle n'ose pas attaqué son frère tandis qu'il gardait sa main tendue et il lui sourit naturellement. Celui qu'elle avait connu quand elle était petite. Il essaie de l'entraîner.

**-Elika? Petite sœur, tu as bien grandi .**

Dit-il en gardant sa main tendue

Elle garde sa keyblade en main et est prête à se défendre.

**-Qui? Qui es-tu? Eren? C'est impossible! Tu es mort il y'a plus de dix ans.**

Dit-elle en restant sur ses gardes

**-Mais petite sœur, je suis venu te chercher, depuis quand es-tu armés?**

**-C'est une longue histoire mais tu ne n'emmènera nul part!**

**-Pourtant tu pourrais me raconter ton histoire si tu me rejoins, viens avec moi au paradis, là ou je pourrais rattraper le temps que j'ai perdu en te laissant seule alors que tu avais à peine sept ans.**

**-Mais si je vais avec toi...Non!**

**Tu m'as abandonné à mes sept ans et aucune famille n' a voulu de moi après ta mort, je me suis retrouvée seule pendant des années à hérée dans les rues de Weirdcity, sans eau , ni nourriture, je devais vivre dehors comme une bête sauvage sans toit sur la tête . Juste à cause de toi et de nos parents qui m'ont fait naître avec ce pouvoir de gravité.**

Dit-elle en serrant les poings et en montrant de la haine envers lui.

**-Mais ce pouvoir t'es utile aujourd'hui non?**

Lui demande-t-il en la regardant.

**-Il m'est utile car grâce à lui j'ai pu survivre au supplice de la faim et à la torture de la sécheresse et aussi parce que aujourd'hui j'ai enfin quelqu'un qui m'accepte malgré ce pouvoir , j'ai quelqu'un qui m'aime plus que toi tu ne m'as jamais autant aimé!**

**-Cet élu de la keyblade ? Tu crois qu'il t'aime?Ainsi tu le protège avec ton pouvoir de naissance.**

**-Parce qu'il m'aime!**

La keyblade d' Elika disparais pendant que son frère tourne autour d'elle. Il pris ses épaules avec ses mains et chuchote quelques mots à son oreille...

-**Aurais-tu oublié cette Kairi? N'est-elle pas sa petite amie? Je suis certain qu'il se joue de toi pour avoir une meilleure approche avec elle une fois qu'il t'aura larguée.**

**-Kairi...**

Elika baisse la tête en l'écoutant, il précise qu'il connaît un monde où Kairi n'existe pas et où les sentiments qu' Elika à pour Sora seraient effacé .

Plus rien ne pourrait séparé son frère et elle, il lui déposa une sorte d'anneau à son doigt et il disparaît .

Lorsqu'elle sort de son rêve, elle se retrouve dans une chambre royale. Elle frotte ses yeux parce qu'il lui semblait qu'elle était dans le vaisseau gummi avec Sora et les autres .Des «Mordus des ténèbres» étaient dans la chambre et elle porte un pyjama que porte les princesses, une sorte de chemise , un pantalon et des pantoufles.

Elle se lève, étant curieuse de ce qu'il lui arrive, elle voulait sortir de la chambre mais un des monstres lui barre la route Elle la pousse avec son pouvoir de gravité, le monstre se retrouve retourner à l'envers, la tête en bas et les pieds en l'air.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre soudainement, laissant un homme vêtu de noir, sans masque, un vrai visage, une chevelure noire et des yeux vert. Il s'approcha d'elle en faisant apparaître le visage de son frère un court instant, le sourire démoniaque du sorcier faisait trembler Elika.

La jeune fille s'éloigne de lui en faisant un bond en arrière , son épaule gauche gonflait comme son pouvoir de gravité est utiliser , elle sort sa keyblade depuis le sol et la pointe sur Mikaru qui n'a plus le visage de Eren . Mais la magie noire étant si forte dans le château que même son arme ne reste pas. Elle est surprise de son arme qui disparais soudainement mais garde son pouvoir de gravité actif.

-Allons, du calme jolie princesse, Sora ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir pour toi.

Affirme Mikaru en embrassant la main d Elika qu'il avait pris avec la sienne.

Elle lui donna une énorme baffe mais il l'attrape par le poignet et la bouscule pour la faire tomber au sol. La couleur du phare à paupière devient violet,sa tenue devient entièrement noir. Elle porte un haut court, une jupe noire, des bottes noires ainsi que des longs gants blancs puis des ailes de papillons noires et violettes se montrent dans son dos.

Quelques mèches noires s'ajoute à sa chevelure émeraude.

Il a fait d'elle , sa reine nymphe hybride avec ses pouvoirs de sorcier, elle détruira Sora de ses propres mains. Son cœur est rempli de haine, le sorcier à fait en sorte qu'elle croit que Sora l'a trahis. Les mordus des ténèbres deviennent plus puissants.

Tandis qu 'Elika a disparu, Sora la cherche de partout. Il parcourt tous les monde pour la retrouver hors il lui reste un endroit où il n'est pas allé, au château du roi Mickey.

Il s'y rend avec Dingo alors qu'il se fait attaquer par le roi et les créatures des ténèbres qui finissent par les capturés. Ils les ramènent jusqu'au sorcier qui porte Elika sur ses genoux.

Sora est content de la voir mais depuis quand a-t-elle des ailes de papillons? Il essaie de se débattre alors qu'il voit sa bien aimée danser avec le sorcier. Il fut extrêmement surpris, il tombe à genoux dans la cage anti-magie et est complètement bouleversé . Il se mit a hurler quelques mots pendant qu'il voyait sa bien aimée danser .

**-ELIKA! C EST MOI SORA! Je t en prie ne m'oublie pas toi aussi ...JE T EN PRIE!**

Cria-t-il désespérément.

**-C'est inutile , pauvre fou.**

Dit le sorcier qui dansait avec la jeune fille qui le voyait sous l'apparence de quelqu'un de gentil.

Le jeune garçon regarda leurs mains qui se tenaient, elle était clairement pas elle-même mais ça lui faisait mal de la voir avec un autre.

Ses yeux sont plein de larmes, son cœur remplis de chagrin alors que sa bien aimée se tenait devant lui sous sa forme hybride, il la regardait avec les yeux pleins de larmes mais à chaque fois qu'il regarde son visage, il pleure. Il essayait de lui rendre la raison malgré les forts battements de son cœur causés par son chagrin.

**-ELIKA! Elika..., je t'en supplie..., écoutes-moi...Je...Je t'aime...S'il te plaît..reviens...reviens-moi...**

Il s'évanouit et tombe au sol , faible sans l'amour de sa bien aimée et sans l'amitié de ses amis...

A suivre...


End file.
